


A Different Kind of Work

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Magic Strap, Mari gets a turn with the strap, Marihilda NSFW Week, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne gets a turn wearing the magic strap, much to Hilda’s delight. Written for the Marhilda NSFW Week prompt: strap (of course).
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	A Different Kind of Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my FE3H Wank Week fic [Taking Matters Into Her Own Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709836). There’s no need to read that fic first, though I think you’ll have fun if you do!

Marianne could hardly contain her excitement as she pulled Hilda through their bedroom door. After what seemed like years but was actually barely more than two weeks, Hilda had returned to their home at Edmund Manor after a trip to Goneril Territory to visit her family. It was their first extended separation since they had married the previous year, and it had felt like an eternity.

“Wow, Marianne, if this is the welcome I get after coming home then maybe I should go away more often!” Hilda grinned and closed the bedroom door firmly behind them.

“Don’t you dare!” Marianne exclaimed in mock offense. “Being away from you this once was hard enough. I may just have to come with you next time.”

Hilda pulled her in for a slow, lingering kiss. “I definitely wouldn’t say no to that,” she murmured into Marianne’s ear. They moved toward the bed without breaking the kiss, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. 

Marianne was on the verge of losing herself in her wife’s embrace when she remembered - tonight was no ordinary night. She had special, carefully-laid plans. She reluctantly broke off the kiss and went to their dresser to put the plans in motion. Hilda grinned when she saw Marianne bring out their favorite toy.

“Ooh Mari, I can tell you really missed me when you go straight for the strap like that! My thighs are pretty sore from the long wyvern ride home, but for you I _suppose_ I’ll put in the work.” She winked and crooked a finger at Marianne to beckon her over.

A thrill of anticipation shot through Marianne. Hilda expected to wear the strap as usual, and when she figured out that Marianne had other plans, her surprise was going to be delicious.

Marianne pulled out the soft leather harness and gave Hilda a mischievous grin. “Actually, I have a different kind of work in mind for you tonight.” 

She tightened the straps around her hips and secured the toy in place. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white as she cast the spell to bring the toy to life between her legs. Hilda’s eyes widened, and Marianne’s grin turned positively devilish.

“The sort of work that starts with you on your knees.”

“ _Marianne.”_ Hilda’s attempt to sound scandalized couldn’t quite mask the low note of desire infusing her voice. “What _have_ you been up to while I’ve been away, you naughty girl?” 

Marianne crossed the room to stand in front of her wife, noting that Hilda’s eyes flickered down to the now-quite-prominent strap before looking back up at Marianne.

“I was so lonely while you were gone, Hilda. I missed you so much. Nothing I tried seemed to make it better, until I tried this. Now all I can think about is how much I want to use it with you.” 

Hilda’s answering smile was slow and devious. “Is that so? What exactly did you have in mind?” 

She traced a finger across Marianne’s cheek, then slowly dragged it down her chest. Marianne’s breath caught in her throat as Hilda moved it lower still, trailing down her stomach at an excruciatingly deliberate pace. It came to rest just above the patch of soft blue hair on her lower abdomen, with Hilda’s hand hovering tantalizingly close to the stiffening magic cock between Marianne’s legs.

Marianne forced back a whimper. Hilda might have been trying to reduce her to a begging, whining mess, but tonight she wanted to call the shots no matter how much Hilda teased. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said, Hilda?” Summoning as much confidence as she could muster, she put both hands on Hilda’s shoulders and pushed forcefully. “I want you on your knees.”

Hilda’s eyes gleamed as she sank to the floor in front of Marianne. She looked pointedly at Marianne’s still-untouched cock, and then up at her wife. “Wow, Marianne, this new take charge side of you is super hot. I just hope you’ll go easy on me since I’m such a delicate flower.”

Marianne swallowed. Her mouth had gone dry, though she couldn’t tell whether it was from nervousness or desire. She pushed aside the butterflies in her stomach and let the aching need between her legs do the talking.

“Isn’t there something better that a delicate flower could be doing with her mouth right now?” She could hardly believe that she had said something so filthy.

Hilda laughed. “So sassy! I love it. Let me show you what my mouth can do.” 

Marianne’s legs nearly buckled as Hilda slid her lips over the head of Marianne’s cock and began to suck with a rhythmic, bobbing motion. She tangled one hand in Hilda’s hair and felt her cock twitch as Hilda grasped the base in one hand and took it deeper into her mouth. 

Almost by instinct, she tightened her grip and gave Hilda’s hair a firm tug. Hilda moaned, and Marianne gasped as the vibrations enveloped her cock. 

Hilda pulled back to slide Marianne’s cock out of her mouth and admire her handiwork. 

“My goodness, Marianne, look how hard you are. And what do we have here? This is new!”

She ran her thumb over the tip of Marianne’s cock, coating it in the same slippery, faintly glowing substance that it produced when Marianne had tried it by herself. Marianne whimpered as Hilda started stroking her to cover her cock with slickness.

“I...I think it draws on m-my magic energy to do that,” Marianne gasped, forcing her hips not to buck into Hilda’s hand. “It makes even more of it w-when I, um…”

Hilda's eyes widened in delight. “You mean our magic strap makes magic cum when you use it? Oh Mari, we’re going to have _such_ fun with this. I can’t wait for you to make an absolute mess of me.”

Marianne felt her cock throb in Hilda’s hand. She couldn’t focus on anything except how much she wanted Hilda. Before she knew what was happening, she heard herself start to speak. “When I played with our strap by myself while you were gone I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to come in your mouth.” She would have been shocked at herself if she hadn't needed Hilda so badly.

Hilda looked up at her with naked desire. “Goddess, Marianne. If I had known that using this thing would bring out your hot, dirty talking side, I would have strapped it on you long ago!”

The ache between Marianne’s legs was becoming overwhelming. “Hilda,” she said urgently, hoping that she sounded more insistent than desperate. She gripped Hilda’s hair again and pulled her head closer.

“Right, less talking, more sucking. On it!”

Hilda wrapped her lips around Marianne’s cock and took its whole length into her mouth, making Marianne moan. At first Marianne tried to keep still and hold herself back, but soon she was thrusting into Hilda’s hot, deliciously slippery mouth. She placed a firm hand on the back of Hilda’s head to keep it in place and Hilda moaned around her cock. 

Marianne watched, mesmerized, as her cock slid in and out of Hilda’s mouth, slick and glistening. The pressure building inside her was nearly unbearable. A slight movement in her peripheral vision momentarily distracted her, and she tore her gaze away from Hilda’s mouth to discover that Hilda had slipped one hand between her legs to touch herself as she sucked Marianne. 

It was almost enough to send Marianne over the edge. Her hips jerked and she felt her cock twitch inside Hilda’s mouth. Hilda moaned and swallowed around the toy, and the sensation finally tipped Marianne into oblivion as she released wave after wave of magic energy down Hilda’s throat.

Hilda swallowed it all without missing a beat, then pulled away from the toy with an odd look on her face. 

“That was super hot, but also super weird. Whatever it was that I just swallowed, I felt it go part way down my throat and then just disappear.”

Marianne, panting and utterly spent, needed a moment for Hilda’s words to register. She thought for a moment, then nodded. “That makes sense. When I played with the toy on my own, the mess I made would disappear shortly after I finished.”

Hilda grinned. “Well that makes cleanup a lot easier than with the non-magical version! Look at you Mari, finding new ways to make sex be even less work! I definitely approve!”

Marianne giggled, and Hilda stood up and leaned in for a kiss. Nibbling on her ear, Hilda murmured “Is there any juice left in that thing? Sucking you off was really hot and I’m all wound up now.” 

She led Marianne over to sit on the bed and straddled her lap. Marianne smiled and slid a hand between their legs. Unsurprisingly, Hilda was soaking wet and rubbing herself against the toy, which had reverted to its inert, non-magic state.

Marianne summoned her magic again and Hilda gasped as the toy sprang to life. “Ooh Marianne, a girl could get used to this.”

Hilda sank down on the toy and began to rock her hips with a deliciously filthy moan. Marianne shuddered as she felt Hilda’s hot, tight depths envelop her cock. It felt amazing, far better than even her wildest fantasies while using the strap alone.

“You’re right, Hilda,” she gasped. “A girl really could get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no chance I would let Marhilda NSFW Week go by without filling the strap prompt with my trademark magic strap. Hope you enjoyed it - Marianne and Hilda definitely did!
> 
> For more horny and sometimes wholesome hijinks, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya).


End file.
